


Spreading Discontent

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Miles calls out Grace and Jonah over something.Set in NC4 otherwise about NC3 though.A quick drabble of Miles being angry and taking it out on people.





	Spreading Discontent

Miles was having a bad day.

It started nice, Hunter wasn’t torturing anyone, Frankie hadn’t destroyed anything. His parents were mostly okay, not great, but it could be worse. But then Tris had a bad day at physio and he took it out on Miles. Which was his right, relearning to use your body is a lot. But it didn’t change the fact.

Miles. Was having. A bad day.

“Tiny and Zig are hanging, wanna come?” Grace asked Jonah, current boyfriend and perpetual co-conspirator.

Normally Miles would leave well enough alone, however today he wanted a fight. And those two were easy marks. “Maybe check with his ex drug dealers before just inviting him.”

“Go to hell Miles,” Grace answered, near reflex.

“That was a long time ago.” Jonah was a bit more controlled in his reaction.

“You two can spend time apart, that’s okay.” Miles continued, unbothered by Grace’s outburst, “Besides. It might cause less troubles that way.”

“Excuse me if we don’t take advice from the guy who cheated on his boyfriend,” Jonah answered, trying to steer Grace away from this oncoming fight.

“I didn’t lead a girl on for a year.”

Jonah took a step forward, Grace stopped him. “That was about me, not Jonah, wasn’t it.”

“See, this is why Jonah likes you, you’re smart. You two ever figure out what finally broke the dam between me and Lola?” Miles smiled, waiting for them to catch up, “You two were betting on it so you had to wonder where that came from.”

Jonah looked delightfully dumbfounded, entirely unaware of where this ride was going. Grace shifted her weight a little, and looked slightly green as she figured out where this was going first. “I’m not blaming, nor thanking, you. Lola and I could have happened another way. And we decided to sleep together. But I was in my room, alone, cause you two ditched playwork for your friends. Who Jonah ditched to break my sister’s heart. While your mere presence broke Lola’s.”

Jonah still looked like he didn’t catch up yet, Grace however lowered her eyes, “Shit.”

“What? What’s he talking about?”

“We brought Esme and Zig over, Lola hanging out in those stupid cute pajamas? We weren’t wanted there.” Grace explained, Miles delighted in them coming up to understand with what was what last term.

“It isn’t all on you, Frankie and Shay shouldn’t have ditched Lola for their boyfriends. Their boyfriends shouldn’t have invited their real girlfriends, I’m talking about you and Zig for the record, along for the ride.” Miles picked up his stuff, “You two can spend time apart, it's okay. Also Shay and Frankie are hanging out, meaning either Tiny and Zig are girlfriend free, or…”

Miles glanced meaningfully at Jonah’s shiny new guitar, “Maybe your boytoy should leave that at home.”

Miles smiled, saluted sarcastically, and walked off. He didn’t feel any better, not really, but he’d been meaning to tell them off for all sorts of reasons since Opening Night. Today was still bad, he’d probably need to hang out with Zoe, Rasha, and Winston to keep temptations at bay. But at least he got something off his chest he’d been meaning to for a while.


End file.
